Jolly Holly
Freeze Zombies next door. |flavor text = No exaggeration, she is ALWAYS in a great mood. Even when fighting Zombies. "What's not to love about saving the world?" she says.}} Jolly Holly is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 4 /1 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability gives the Freeze effect to zombies on the lanes adjacent to it when it is played. Jolly Holly was introduced in the 2016 Feastivus event alongside Regifting Zombie, and is currently purchasable with real-life money. Players will be able to craft both of them at an unspecified future date. Origins It is based on holly, a genus of evergreen or deciduous trees, shrubs, or climbers in the family Aquifolicadae. Its name is a combination of the words "jolly," referring to its personality, and "holly," the real-life plant it is based on. It is also a reference to the song "A Holly Jolly Christmas", and makes a reference on how holly is usually associated with the Christmas season. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Leafy Berry Plant *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Ability:' When played: Freeze Zombies next door. *'Set:' Event Card description No exaggeration, she is ALWAYS in a great mood. Even when fighting Zombies. "What's not to love about saving the world?" she says. Update history Update 1.10.14 *Added to the game. Strategies With Jolly Holly may be a risky plant to play. It must be planted wisely, as the Freeze effect only affect zombies in the lanes adjacent to it, not the zombie in front. The main usage for Jolly Holly is to quickly defeat zombies after using Winter Squash, or to boost Snowdrop. Jolly Holly can also be used as an offensive plant, as it can be played in the pool lane. Although, using it in the pool lane will only freeze one zombie. In addition, as , it is typically better to replace this with for an offensive plant in the pool lane. It can also be used as bait for hard-hitting zombies, due to its low health, As it has only 1 , be sure to boost its health stats before the trick phase, especially as Green Shadow. Since Jolly Holly is a berry plant, it works well with Sergeant Strongberry. Nightcap is the only plant hero that can do this strategy. Against Beware, as your opponent can have this card any time. Make sure to bring out Gravestone zombies to prevent it from using its Freeze effect effectively. heroes are able to counter Jolly Holly with their direct damage. Conga Zombie and Bungee Plumber are also extremely effective to destroy it, due to their low brain costs. In other situations, Barrel of Deadbeards or Fireworks Zombie can make quick work of it. Gallery JollyHollyStats.png|Jolly Holly's statistics GrayedOutJollyHolly.png|Grayed-out card if not obtained JollyHollyInfoButton.png|Grayed-out card with info button Jolly Holly 2.png|Jolly Holly activating its ability Jolly Holly 1.png|Jolly Holly attacking Jolly Holly 3.png|Jolly Holly destroyed JollyHollyNibbled.png|Nibble being used on Jolly Holly FBKernelValkyrieJollyWinter.png|Jolly Holly on the Feastivus Bundle fonttest.png|HD Jolly Holly BrainFreezeAdvertisementwithJollyHolly.png|Jolly Holly on an advertisement Trivia *Jolly Holly is the only plant in the game with an ability that affects zombies next door but not the one on its lane. *It is the only plant in the class. **It is also the first released event card to be based on some kind of berry. Category:Leafy cards Category:Berry cards Category:Amphibious plants Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants Category:Feastivus cards